warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise Of Blizzardstar series
Books Book 1(Below) Book 2 of The Rise Of Blizzardstar Book 3 of The Rise Of Blizzardstar Book 4 of The Rise Of Blizzardstar Book 5 of The Rise Of Blizzardstar (May not make 5 books) ALIGIENCES Thunderclan Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she cat with green eyes Medicine cat: Jayfeather- Grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes Warriors: Greystripe- Long haired grey tom Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom Cloudtail-Long haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches Millie- Sriped grey tabby she cat with blue eyes Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat wirth amber eyes Spiderleg- Long limbed black tom with brown under belly and amber eyes Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes Berrynose- Cream colored tom Hazeltail- Small grey and white she-cat Mousewhisker- Grey and white tom Cinderheart- Grey tabby she-cat Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes Foxleap- Reddish taby tom Icecloud- White she-cat Toadstep- Black and white tom Briarlight- Dark brown she cat Blossomfall- Tortiseshell and white she-cat Bumblestripe-Verry pale grey tom with black stripes Dovewing- Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Cherrypelt- Ginger she-cat Moleclaw- Brown and cream tom Ferncloud- Pale grey with darker flecks she-cat with green eyes Sorreltail- Tortiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Aprentices: Blizzardpaw- White tom with blue eyes and a ragged grey patch on the chest Firepaw- Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes Emeraldpaw- Golden she-cat with emerald green eyes Smokepaw- Grey tom with amber eyes Lillypaw-Dark tabby she-cat with white patches Seedpaw- Verry pale ginger she-cat Queens; Daisy- Cream long furred cat from the horse place Elders:Mousefur- Small dusky brown she cat Purdy: Plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle Prologue (after the battle with the dark forest) " Greetings,Firestar." Firestar whireld around but relaxed when he saw Spottedleaf. '' Hi, Spottedleaf." Firestar mewed. But then a thought acured to him. " Wait, if you're here, then I'm in-" " Yes, you're in Sarclan." Spottedleaf finished for him." Is Brambleclaw here?" asked Firestar "Yes you need to give him his last life" answerd Spottedleaf'' Spottedleaf ran out of the clearing flicking her tail that Firestar should come. They came too another clearing, Firestar could see Brambleclaw with many Starclan warriors around him. Spottedleaf nudged him. " It's you'r turn." she whisperd. Firestar got up, and slowly walked towards Brambleclaw."Firestar?!" Brambleclaw gasped. Firestar nodded simply. "'' What should I Say''?'' he wonderd. But, as soon as he opend his mouth the words flowed out of him. "Whith this life I give you nobilty, use it well to guide your clan."'' Bramblestar gasped as the last pain flooded through him. " You'll do great." Firestar whisperd in his ear before joining the other cats. " Bramblestar, Bramblestar, Bramblestar!" Cheered Starclan. After the cerimony, Firestar joined Spottedleaf outside the clearing. " There are cats who I think you should meet." she said. And out of the shadows stepped two cats, an orange tom with green eyes like him, and a light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws like his sister, princess. They smelled like him to. " Mother, father?!" Firestar gasped. " These are your parents Firestar, Jake, and Nutmeg." A blue grey she-cat that Firestar recognized stepped out of the shadows. " Bluestar!" Firestar yowled. " Oh, Rusty, look how much you've grown!" gasped Nutmeg " Its Firestar." He corected. She nodded. " So how did you get here?" Firestar asked "Let me." said bluestar. " you see Firestar, There is a Starclan for kittypets and twolegs, heaven, and there is a path from starclan to that heaven." Firestar nodded." How long are you staying." he asked. " Just enough time too catch up with everything." said his father, a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. Firestar smiled (in the way cats can smile.) and found himself liking his father. Chapter 1 " Blizzardkit untill you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Lionblaze will be you'r mentor.Yowled Blizzardpaw's father, Bramblestar. 'Blizzardpaw, Firepaw,Emeraldpaw,Smokepaw" Cheered Thunderclan as Blizzardpaw touched noses with Lionblaze. " come on lets see the territoy." meowed Lionblaze. Blizzardpaw followed him out of camp exitment surging through him. " This is the Twolegpath" said lionblaze when they stoped at a black path. " the abanden twoleg nest." said Lionblaze noding to it. " And this, is the ancient oak" he said. " Come on back to camp, you look tired." Lionblaze told him. Blizzardpaw did feel tired. When they got back to camp he headed to the aprentices den and sank into an empty nest gratefully. Chapter 2 It was 4 weeks later then when Blizzardpaw became an aprentice and he was hunting with Emeraldpaw. " You know, Cherrypelt is a great mentor, but she can be a bit bossy." Blizzardpaw purred. Emeraldpaw was always comenting on her mentor. " Maybe she has something on her mind.You should go talk to her." he replied after he caught a mole. " what's taking you two so long?" yelled Lionblaze " coming." yowled Blizzardpaw Chapter 3 Blizzardpaw opened his eyes. Where was he? all he remembered was falling asleep next to Emeraldpaw. An orange tom with green eyes that he recognized from tales in the nursery, walked towards him. " Firestar!" he gasped "Hello Blizzardpaw, i have a prophecy for you." "The blizzard will hold back the eagle as it swoops down on its prey, but a flash of smoke will stop the eagle from ever seeing the prey again." And with that Firestar faded into nothingness" wait!" yowled Blizzardpaw as he opened his eyes. " are you okey?" asked his sister Firepaw kooking at him with concern in her eyes. " I'm fine, just had a nightmare." he replied " good, because we're doing battle practice today." said lionblaze coming into the den. Blizzardpaw followed him out of camp to a clearing in the forest. " Attack me." orderd Lionblaze. Blizzardpaw leaped... But missed. " Foxdung." he mutterd " Okey, Time out. Spill." said Lionblaze " Huh?" he asked. " you're not focasing, what's wrong?" asked Lionblaze. " Firestar came too me in a dream last night and gave me a prophecy. "The blizzard will hold back the eagle as it swoops down on its prey, but a flash of smoke will stop the eagle from ever seeing the prey again." recited Blizzardpaw. Lionblaze nodded. 'Why are you not laughing? i'm crazy." said Blizzardpaw. " You forget that I was in a prophecy too once, so I know how frustrating it can be. You want some advice, you should talk to your father, he was also in a prophecy." said Lionblaze. Blizzardpaw nodded and headed to his fathers den. "Can I come in?" he asked. Bramblestar nodded. " Whats up?" he asked. So Blizzardpaw told him what he told Lionblaze. His father nodded. I'll try to help you as much as i can." he told him. As Blizzardpaw headed to the door his father stopped him. " Oh blizzardpaw, tell the other aprentices that you guys are going to the gathering tonight." said Bramblestar with a twinkle in his eye. Chapter 4 "Mrowwww" Bramblestar yowled for them to go to the gathering. "I'm soo exited!" squeled Emeraldpaw.Blizzardpaw purred.He loved her.He loved the way her emerald eyes glowd in the moonlight and the way her fur shone."I see the island'' gasped Smokepaw,Emeraldpaw's brother.'' "Carefull it's slippery."warned Lionblaze as they crossed the tree bridge. "I see Blackstar and Onestar but where is Mistystar?" asked Bumblestripe after Bramblestar climed on his tree.Just then Riverclan came bursting through the bushes.But Mistystar and the deputy were not there.Instead leading Riverclan was a brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes. The brown tom took his place on the Riverclan tree."Greetings."said the tom. "I am Eaglestar the new leader of Riverclan." Some cats gasped."What happend to Mistystar and Reedwhisker?" asked Gorsetail from Windclan. "They were poisend!" hissed Eaglestar. More gasps. "They were poisend presumably by kittypets.They shared a fish that was poisend and had kittypet stench on it." countinued Eaglestar. "Now,I know what you're thinking.How can dumb kittypets poisen a strong leader and a brave deputy.Well,I'm not clanborn but riverclan took me in when Mistystar and Reedstar died and made me leader,but anyway even I know kittypets are to dome to even catch a mouse." Blizzardpaw's eyes narrowed.Firestar was his grandfather and he was a kittypet but he turned out to be one of the most admired leader's in history."How can he say that!? He is making fun of Firestar!" gasped Firepaw next to him. Blizzardpaw nodded in agreement. He looked towards his mother and his grandmother,Sandstorm.Both's eyes were narowd and blazing in anger.Then a thought acured to him.The eagle...the prey... . His eyes widend. Eaglestar could be the Eagle!But what was the prey? A voice broke into his thoughts."So who's the new deputy?" asked Gorsetail. "My friend and fellow rogue,Bone." answerd Eaglestar nodding to a huge,Black and white tom with cold green eyes. Then Onestar spoke,then Bramblestar,then Blackstar. Lionblaze came up to Blizzardpaw and said"Meet me and Bramblestar near the lake when we get back." Blizzardpaw nodded and followed his clan out of the island. Chapter 5 Blizzardpaw met Lionblaze and Bramblestar near the lake." Do you think Eaglestar is the eagle in the prophecy?" asked Bramblestar.Both of them nodded. "Okey here's what we need to do".Said Bramblestar "Don't go near Riverclan border or near Eaglestar or that rogue,Bone." "Do you know who or what the prey is?" asked Blizzardpaw.Both Lionblaze and Bramblestar shook they'r heads."Can I tell Firepaw,Emeraldpaw,and Smokepaw the prophecy?" he asked. "Yes,but not smokepaw.I fear he might be the flash of smoke and the prophecy might scare him." answerd Bramblestar. When Blizzardpaw got back to camp he burst through the aprentices den."Emeraldpaw,Firepaw come outside I have something to tell you.... ."